Garry Chalk
Garry Chalk (born February 17, 1952) is an English-born Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1995-1996) - Norris *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Captain Flannel *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2000-2005) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1994-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Street Sharks (1995) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - El Haystack Grande, Tibor The Terrible *At Jesus' Side (2008) - 1st Soldier, 2nd Pharisee, Seymour *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Calvin, Frazer *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Herve *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Break Summers *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Break Summers *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Desmond *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Baker *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Louie *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) - News Reporter, Officer Blythe, Worker *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Additional Voices *Mosaic (2007) - Nathan Nelson *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Ed *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Bumble, Santa Claus *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - King of Cats 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth (1987) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Blitzen *The Ten Commandments (2007) - General 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - 3rd fish waiting for bus *Jester Till (2003) - Marcus 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) - Pete *Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World (1987) - Additional Voices *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Hector *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) - Warlock *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Bug-a-Boo *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Bug-a-Boo Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Mosely Video Games 'Video Games' *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers (2004) - Optimus Prime 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Devil King Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors